1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle storage compartments and more particularly to a device to monitor a vehicle storage compartment, such as a trunk, to determine the presence of an occupant.
2. Discussion
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,479 to David teaches an anti-confinement device for a vehicle trunk which alerts others to the condition of a confined individual as well as opens the trunk lid. The device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,479 enables a vehicle trunk to be opened from the interior of the trunk and enables at least one of the tail lights to blink.